


An Initiation

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: You find yourself drawn to the Grimm Troupe as they camp in Dirtmouth. Little do you know Grimm has plans for you.Dirty, filthy plans.
Relationships: Grimm/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	An Initiation

You are traveling with a merchant's caravan, through the desolate spaces between the Kingdoms, and you just felt something pull at your heart. The caravan is passing by the ruins of Hallownest, a once-great Kingdom brought low by some strange disease. You have made no plans to stop there, to poke and prod its carcass. But this pulling in your heart demands to be followed. 

Without fully knowing what you are doing, you find yourself slipping away from the caravan unnoticed. The feeling in your heart whisks you towards a cliffside, and then guides you up the mountain. You’ve never climbed like this before, but it somehow comes naturally. As if someone else is guiding your hands…

Soon, you are on the top of the cliff. From there, you see the surface of what was supposed to be Hallownest, the Eternal Kingdom. It looks nothing like what you’d expected it to be. Just a few dinky buildings, a graveyard, and a small well. The only thing of surprise was a couple of red tents stationed on the periphery of the town. 

After a few moments, you realize with a subtle shock that the tents seem to be calling out to you, drawing you in ever closer. Had whatever occupied those tents been the thing that called you here? 

There’s a small path to the surface carved smoothly into the ridge you’re standing on, which strikes you as strange. It looks like a very recent construction, the smooth rock not the least bit roughed by the elements. And why would anyone build a road leading up to this ledge, in this particular spot? It was almost as if someone had built it especially for you.

But those thoughts are pushed from your mind as you descend the road. Part of your brain calls out for you to stop and turn around. There’s still time to turn around and catch back up with the caravan. This is obviously either a trap, or a flight of romantic fancy taken too far. Stop now, while you can. 

These thoughts are discarded as soon as you hear the accordion. It’s smooth, sweetly mysterious sound swallows you up, and draws you in closer. As you near the main tent, you see two long-necked beetles guarding the entrance. They bow for you, as you approach. 

You turn to the one on the left, and muster the courage to force out a small sentence, “Who are you? What is this place?” As you wait for a response, you take note of the mask she wears. It fits snugly across her face, with two dark streaks bisecting the eyes.

She replies slowly with her head still bowed. “The answers you seek hide inside, little one. Speak to the Master.”

“Master? Who’s that?” The beetle gives no reply. 

As you stand on the precipice of the tent, you consider turning back one last time. This is dangerous. The dark, primal part of your brain that has been trained to sense danger is crying out for you to stop. Whatever is in here, it will bring you nothing but harm.

But a mixture of curiosity and that strange pulling tugs you forward. You step through the threshold, and feel a sharp chill as the door slams shut behind you. 

Before you lies a dark hallway. From deeper within, you can hear the source of the accordion music. You are drawn to it, as a moth to a flame. The hallway is so dimly lit that you almost bump into the musician before you see him. 

He’s a top-heavy, burly man who seems entirely focused on his accordion playing.   
He’s wearing another one of those masks, with those same streaks bisecting his eyes. When you poke him on the arm, he doesn’t even give a sign that he knows you’re there. Poking him again, you nervously choke out, “...Hello?”

He doesn’t look at you, doesn’t even stop playing his accordion, as he responds. “So, you’ve arrived. Good. Speak to Master.” 

“Who is ‘Master,’ exactly?” You know the question is pointless to ask, but you ask it anyway. In response, the man simply grunts, and nods down the hall. 

You turn around, and see the door still firmly shut. There’s nowhere left to go but further in. Your footsteps echo loudly off the barren tent walls as you fumble down the dark corridor. The only light anywhere is coming from dimly lit scarlet lanterns hung from the ceiling. It’s not enough to illuminate the way, only enough to confuse your steps and render you uneasy. 

Suddenly, you stumble out into a clearing. The claustrophobic walls of the hallway give way to a wide open space of some kind. It was too dark to see anything.

It’s there in the darkness of that strange, empty room, that you hear his voice for the first time. “So, you’ve arrived.” 

You jump as you hear it. It’s like it’s coming from nowhere, tapping into your skull directly from out there in the aether. The voice runs through you, leaving an all-encompassing chill. You’re just about to say something in response when the center of the room explodes in a bright, red flame. You leap back, startled and dazed. 

The explosion rings in your ears, and your head whirs as you gaze back towards the explosion. After a moment, you spot a shape in the center of the blaze. The shape raises what appears to be a hand, and snaps its finger. In a moment, the flames disperse, and you are left alone in the dim light with the figure from the flame. Shivering, you dare to look up at the creature. 

He looks nothing like you’ve expected. The first thing you take in is his face. It is a pale white, keenly visible even in this darkened tent. Staring out from that face are two scarlet, seductive eyes. The same dark streaks present on other members of this Troupe are here repeated. Topping his head is a set of two dark horns, finely kept. 

You can’t see much of his body, as he’s concealing it with a fine dark cape that you soon realize are his wings. But one thing you can absolutely make out about him is his height. He towers over you, to the point where you have to crane your neck almost all the way back to make eye contact. You guesstimate that, if you stood up as far as you could, your head might be level with his knees. But only maybe. 

You’re still taking in his form and trying to gather your thoughts when he reaches a gentle hand down, and strokes your head. You flush, but find something pulls you back from objecting. It’s as if you’re under his spell. 

The figure says in a rough, gravelly voice, “Welcome, little one, to the Grimm Troupe. I suppose you followed the tugging of your heart, hm?”

The part of your brain that has been setting off alarm bells goes into overdrive as it hears this. What has he done to you? You didn’t come here of your own free will. He’s been steering you, somehow. Making you dance to his song. You muster up all your courage, stand up tall, swat the hand from your head and spit out, “What have you done to me?” 

The man flinches back in shock, though you can’t tell if it’s sincere or not. He lets his arms fall to his side as his head sinks in shame. “You must think ill of me.” He lifts his head, gazing at you with remorseful eyes. “It’s just that we didn’t know how else to reach you. It was of the utmost importance that you met us today. We’ve brought you here today to offer you an opportunity of a lifetime.”

“I don’t care what it is! It can’t be anything good if you had to drag me here with… with…!” You don’t know how to describe it. But you feel it. He did something to you to bring you here. You stare him down, your eyes boring holes of hate into his. But as he gazes tenderly back at you, all of that rage and anger melts away. The ball of tangled, harsh words sitting at the back of your throat dissolves, and you find yourself blushing, his eyes robbing you of language. You don’t even notice the fingers on his right hand dance, as if playing an instrument. 

He leans down to your ear, and whispers gently, “I am Troupe Master Grimm, my lovely initiate.” He tops this with a quick peck on your cheek, and you melt. You fall onto him, and he embraces you with both arms. Your body is filled with an indescribable, unnatural warmth as he pulls you close. It’s the most pleasant thing you’ve experienced in your whole life. The Master strokes your head, and then murmurs, “I suppose you’re more willing to hear my offer now, hmm?” You nod in response. 

“I am willing to offer you a spot at my side in the Grimm Troupe, forever. Do you enjoy how you feel now?” He leans down again, and swiftly kisses you on the lips before continuing, “Imagine feeling like this forever.”

Part of your mind recognizes this for the horrifying scenario it is. He’s done something to you, something that makes you like clay in his able hands. Perhaps it’s a spell, or an enchantment? But that doesn’t matter. The point is that he’s taken your will away from you, made you nothing more than his loving puppet. 

But the rest of you doesn’t care. Feeling next to Master feels so right. Why wouldn’t you want to spend eternity with him, wrapped in this gentle embrace? You snuggle contentedly against him, desiring his warmth. 

Grimm continues stroking your head, and then asks, “Would you like to join us, little one?” 

You nod without a second thought. 

Suddenly, you and Grimm are consumed in a burst of bright flames. You close your eyes, partly out of shock, partly to keep the blinding light out. When you open them again, you are in a bedroom. The two of you stand at the foot of a King’s size bed that’s almost as tall as you are. You gaze up at him confusedly, saying, “What are we doing here?” 

Grimm grins down at you, his stare having gone from welcoming to predatory. “Before one can be welcomed into our Troupe, they must pass our Initiation Ceremony. That being, you must mate with me.” Grimm, in a single swift motion, picks you up and deposits you on the bed.   
Your mind rebels as the reality of what he’s going to do to you sets in. This man is going to ravish you, and force you to be a member of his warped Troupe. Grimm climbs on the bed, and leans over you as he lays you down. Your form unfurls before him, every part of your body his to own and see. He brings his head down to you once again, and goes for another kiss. 

The conscious part of your mind reaches a hand up, and tries to push him away, but he simply pins it to the bed at your side. “Now now,” he says, just inches from your face, “there’s no turning back now. You accepted our deal.” 

You open to spit a word of spite when he kisses your lips. Once more, all of the bile inside of you melts away, and you’re moaning into his mouth as your tongues mingle. His tongue is hot in your mouth, and it’s large enough to taste all of you at once. The feeling of it brushing against the walls of your mouth, and your own tongue, is nothing short of blissful. 

Grimm pushes his head close against yours, pinning you deeper into the soft bed below. Your tongue can’t reach far into the mouth of your Master, but what you feel and taste sets you on fire. A tense arousal leaps to life in your loins, the animal lust inside of you wanting this bug to rail you senseless. Any part of yourself that still rebels against this violation is for now silenced, as he tastes you lovingly. 

And then suddenly, he breaks the kiss. You whimper as he pulls away, and looks down at you with a keen grin. His smile is drawn of jagged lines that run wet with saliva. He’s staring at you like a piece of meat. Some conscious fear leaps up in your gut, demanding that you do something to escape this man before he ravishes you. 

But you remain motionless as he brings his mouth to just below your lips. From there, Grimm drags his tongue down your body, savoring the taste of your small form. He places little nibbles here and there on your chest as he pulls himself closer and closer to your cunt. One of your legs tries to kick against him, but he just pins it down with one of his arms. Soon, his face is planted at the entrance of your pussy, something that both terrifies and excites you. 

You meekly object, “You- you cannot do this to me! I-”

But you are cut off by the feeling of his tongue brushing against your lips. You squeak as Grimm drags his tongue up and down your pussy. He holds your hips steady, and gives you one last grin before he slips his tongue inside. 

You cry out in pleasure as Grimm’s tongue slips inside you, something you immediately regret. Part of your brain still recognizes this for the horror it is, and is baffled by your arousal. But that part of yourself is once more silenced as he starts sucking away at you. The feeling of his tongue inside of you is unspeakable. It’s a warmth and pleasure beyond words, and it leaves your mind spinning. 

Grimm grips your thighs firmly as he digs his tongue deeper in. It feels like he’s fucking all of you with his tongue. Your back arches, and a horrible cry of ecstasy escapes your mouth. You shouldn’t be enjoying this, you think, so why are you crying out in pleasure? Your mind is a haze, blind pleasure obscuring and smothering abject terror. 

The Troupe Master brings his left hand to your clit, and starts rubbing it gently. Another cry escapes your mouth, and your mind is further consumed in a haze. Looking down, you see his scarlet eyes gazing up at you with a mischievous tilt. He stares you down as he swirls his tongue around inside of your pussy. 

Grimm is enjoying himself immensely. This is one of his favorite parts of being the Troupe Master - the initiation rite. He loves breaking his new servants until they love him blindly, and above all else. He’s more than fully erect by this point, and he allows himself to remove a hand from your thigh and run it down to his cock. He slowly jerks himself as he eats you out, trying not to cum so soon. 

Every brush of his tongue against your cunt sends fireworks of pleasure through your mind. You try to speak out, but no words leave your mouth. The fire filling you is absolutely blinding - nothing can exist inside of it. Especially not thoughts of objection. You feel a tense burning rising up in your pussy, and you know that you’re soon going to cum. You flush scarlet as the feeling rocks over you. You want to stop yourself, to pull back from becoming this man’s toy. But at the same time, the thought of Master swallowing down all of your cum sends you wild.

You start bucking against him. He has to remove his hand from his cock to once more pin your legs to the bed. He leans his head in further, tasting more and more of your cunt as he feels it convulse around his tongue. 

The cries escaping your mouth rise in volume and intensity as you feel your orgasm rock up onto you. You’ve never experienced anything else like this, ever. The pleasure is absolutely blinding. It fills your every sense to the breaking point, and destroys every thought outside of itself. You wouldn’t be able to object now, even if you wanted to. All you want, all you desire, is for Troupe Master Grimm to take you and use you. 

Running on animal instinct, you sit up and pull Grimm’s face into you. You buck against him one last time as you cum. As you orgasm, a ravenous cry escapes your mouth. Every thought in your head is obliterated as you cum into Master’s mouth. You pull Grimm’s horns towards you as you start facefucking him, a series of desperate, animalistic cries rushing from you. Grimm eagerly drinks your cum down, relishing in seeing you break like this. Soon, you’ll be his, as the rest of the Troupe is. 

Your cum drips down Grimm’s lips, and stains the bed below you. No words can express the blinding light filling your entire being. Your body shakes and quakes as the waves of orgasms roll over you. As the white light blinds you completely, you finally cry out, “Master!” 

You can’t see it, but Grimm is grinning. 

The orgasm finally ends, and you’re left a shaking, sobbing mess. Soft clay in the hands of the Troupe Master. But he’s not done with you yet. Wiping your slick from his lips, he says, “Now it’s time to mark you as one of our own.”

You’re hardly even thinking as he flips you onto your stomach. He pulls you to a side of the bed, and steps off. He leaves your legs dangling off the side. When you realize what he’s about to do, you cry out in total pleasure, “Please, fill me!” No resistance is left in your head. All you want to be is his. 

Grimm doesn’t wait to oblige. He grips your hips as he inserts his cock into your cunt. At the feeling of Master entering you, you melt. Your head is so full up of delight that you can hardly even moan anymore. You just shake in anticipation as he slides into you, a small cry escaping as he hilts. 

The Troupe Master is cool and collected as ever. He asks in a polite tone, “I take it you wish to be one of us now, hmm?”

Your moan of delight is all the answer he needs. 

He pulls his hips back, and then slams into you all at once. You gasp as he slaps against you. He’s large, almost even too large for your small form. It feels like he’s fucking all of you at once. But Gods, this is superior to anything that’s come before it. Your body is completely aflame with a pleasure entirely new to you in its intensity. It’s a delight beyond words. All you want is for him to fuck you senseless. 

Grimm slams into you again, wringing yet another meek cry of delight from you. Then he slams into you again, and again, and again, until he’s pounding at you with consistent, forceful thrusts. You can’t see it, but he’s grinning, his jagged grin turned upward with pleasure. Small moans start to escape him as he fills you with his cock. 

Your head is turned sideways on the pillows, a look of dumb, blind delight writ large across your face. You feel nothing anymore, except the carnal fire that Grimm is filling you with. No thoughts of resistance remain inside of your mind. All you want is to be Grimm’s slut, for him to use you like this whenever he desires. 

Grimm picks up the pace of his thrusts, his thighs slapping against your ass at a faster and faster rate. His composure starts to crack as he watches you melt under him. His moans escalate higher and higher as he fucks you, your tight walls hugging him tenderly. 

He grips you tighter as he approaches his orgasm. He hadn’t cum earlier while eating you out, so he was already on the edge when he started fucking you. Now, he feels himself at the edge of an orgasm that will eclipse any he has had in a long time. His moans escalate into cries as he slams harder and harder against you. Your small, weak moans are drowned under his, as you feel your mind creaks in your head. 

He fucks against you faster and faster, his thrusts coming quicker and quicker, until, with one final thrust, he cums in you. At the feeling of Master cumming inside of you, you break. You cum again, and your mind is completely swallowed by carnal fire. You’re nothing now, but clay for Master to mold as he wants. You just lay on the bed, crying delight over and over, as his cum fills you up. 

An animalistic sound escaped Grimm when he came. His frenzied cries continue as he bucks against you, dumping more and more cum into you. He’s turning you into his own little cumdump, and you love it. He manages to hold on to some of his composure as he fills you. Still, his cries and moans are audible throughout the entire Troupe grounds. It’s the telltale sign of a new initiate being sworn in. 

After what seems like an eternity of Grimm slapping away at you, he finally finishes. The two of you just remain there for a few moments, gasping and panting. You’re a puddle of broken delight under him. Finally, Grimm gets onto the bed next to you. He drags the two of you over to the oversized pillows, and lays down. He holds your melted form as he feels the need to sleep roll over him. He simply whispers in your ear, “Welcome to the Troupe, Initiate.” 

All your broken mind can think of is how long it’ll be before he uses you like this again.


End file.
